whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsuko Sayo, the Dragon of the Night
Tatsuko Sayo, the Dragon of the Night was a supernatural japanese sword, crafted by famed sword master Isamu Harujiro. Background The Dragon of the Night was made of the finest steel, hammered and folded more than 200 times. It is set into a haft of carved white jade. It possesses an elegant simplicity lacking in more ornate weapons. It has perfect balance and that makes it easier to wield, even by a novice, and lethal in the hands of a trained swordmaster. According to the events of the World of Darkness: Hong Kong sample adventure, the Dragon of the Night Dragon of the Night becomes a mundane Katanna that is still quite beautiful but hardly remarkable. However, if the adventure did not occurr, then the sword would still retain its magical qualities and a curse. Powers Chi Reservoir: 30 Yin Enhanced Skill: +2 to Melee; 1 Chi point spent to activate. Extra Damage: 1 Chi point declared each round; Normal Katana Damage (Strength + 3) but wielder may now add unaltered Melee to the Dice pool. If wielder does not have Melee then only gets the +2 the sword itself conveys on the wielder. If wielder has Melee than only the natural melee skill counts. Damage is Aggravated to all Shen. Sword can be used to damage Wraiths and spirits grant it the wielder can detect such beings. Damage is done to Corpus, power, or chi, whichever is appropriate. Chi Bestowal: Every time the sword draws Shen blood it replenishes its own Chi energy. 1 point for each wound. The sword bestows 1 Yin Chi to its wielder for every 3 points it takes in and can be used as if it were the wielder’s own Chi. Spirit Crossing: The Dragon of the Night allows its wielder to enter the Yin World (Shadowlands ) with little difficulty, however, the P'o animating the Dragon of the Night has no desire to enter the Yin World because it fears it would fall into the hands of the Jade Emperor . It would try everything within its means to dissuade the wielder from crossing into the Yin World. The Dragon of the Night can also allow the wielder to enter the Yang World (Umbra / Spirit World) but a higher difficulty to the area Gauntlet (+1 Difficulty) due to its Yin direction. When on the other side the Sword remains in the Wielder’s hand. Reflection: The sword grants it’s wielder the equivalent of Willpower 9 to resist the effects Mind or emotional altering powers because it does not want to be in the wrong hands. In addition the wielder may spend up to 4 more Chi points to add to that resistance if the Sword’s P’o deems it necessary. The sword wants to be in the hands of the most powerful being with the weakest will so it can deny the wielder the extra Chi if there is suitable candidate present. It does not grant the immunity to its own Domination. Curse The Dragon of the Night has been cursed by its maker and whose P’o still resides inside the sword. Dominate: The P’o within the sword can attempt to control its wielder. It can compel the wielder to a particular place or search for a particular person. The sword need not be unsheathed for non combat-related commands. The P’o engages in a contested willpower roll. One success by the P’o indicates it has control over the actions of the wielder for one scene. The controlled person may expend willpower to overcome the weapon’s control temporarily or to take an action detrimental to the blade. The power costs 5 Chi for each use. Attraction: The sword’s beauty and quality are such that individuals trained in the use of a sword must resist actively the temptation to possess it. Any character with a rating in Melee must succeed in a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) or try to acquire the sword in the manner most appropriate to her temperament. Blood of the Shen: Once drawn, the sword cannot be return to its sheath without spilling shen blood. If this is not possible, the wielder feels a compulsion to plunge the blade into her own body. The sword must inflict three Health levels of damage before being returned to its sheath. (See Chi Bestowal). To resist the compulsion for suicide the wielder must succeed in a Willpower roll (diff 8). References * Category:World of Darkness glossary Category:Artifacts (VTM)